


my heart skipped a beat (when i see u across the street)

by chelsmels



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, bc we deserved it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsmels/pseuds/chelsmels
Summary: a love story told in 5 chance encounters





	my heart skipped a beat (when i see u across the street)

i.

jaehwan

the moment jaehwan laid eyes on him, he almost miss a chord to the song he’s playing on his guitar. jaehwan is glad he chose this park as his new busking spot. the man he’s currently looking at is perfect from head to toe, dressed impeccably well and seemed like a nice guy (he offered his seat at the bus stop to a pregnant lady and even helped her with her grocery bags as they waited for the bus)

jaehwan finished his song to the cheers of the small crowd around him. he smiles at some familiar faces - he’s been busking around the area for months already - before engaging in a little conversation with the crowd around him. after receiving a request, jaehwan started strumming the melody of the song. when he steals a glance at the man across the street, he found that the man is already looking back at him.

they kept the eye contact for a while and jaehwan swears he received the cutest crinkle-eye smile from the man before he board the his bus.

as the bus drove away, jaehwan has made up his mind. he’s going to start busking at this spot on fridays. who knows? he might just see “perfect guy” again.  

 

minhyun

it’d been a long day at the internship. minhyun’s arms are still aching from all the heavy-lifting he’d done. he can’t wait for the internship to be over. all he want to do now is just get home, shower and finally finishing that book he started weeks ago.

he melts into the little corner of the bus stop bench and finally let his legs rest after walking around all day trying to rearrange the props room. from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a pregnant woman walking towards the bus stop with bags of groceries on each arm. minhyun immediately got to his feet to offer his spot to her. the woman thanked minhyun profusely for his help, which he just waved off because that’s the right thing to do.

cheering sounds from across the street drew his attention. he spots a crowd surrounding a guy with a guitar. minhyun watches as the guy interacts with the crowd, drawing some chatters and laughs before he nodded and started strumming his guitar again. the moment he sang the first note, minhyun is mesmerised. it’s like minhyun couldn’t even avert his eyes if he wanted to. the busker from across the street sounds amazing. his performance? enchanting.

suddenly minhyun finds himself locking eyes with the busker. he seems surprised to be in eye contact with minhyun and the expression he has made minhyun chuckle.

he snapped out of the staring contest with the busker, who continued singing while looking at minhyun, it almost seemed like he was serenading minhyun, when the bus driver called out to him. with one last look at the busker (he’s still looking over, so minhyun smiled at him), minhyun boarded the bus.

suddenly, today doesn’t feel that bad anymore. he wonders if the busker will be there again next week.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever written minhwan fic so please be kind :)  
> unbetaed so if you spot any typos/errors please let me know.  
> come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kimmainhwan)


End file.
